When you Save a Bad bunny
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Joker made a new creation to take out the Batman but Discord takes a fancy to the man in black and the caped crusader finds the young lad very interesting. The masked Vigilante takes the boy in but will the super powered boy destroy the Bat in a different way?
1. Chapter 1

**When you Save a Bad bunny**

**Discliamer: I own the idea and my OC!**

**Fm: My Batman and my Joker, are from the animated show where the Joker has huge hair, and Bruce is like 25 and so fine, also is the one with a red Bane. **

**CH.1**

**~Spotlight: Batman~**

"Oh look at the time! OH! I thought the Dark Knight would at least know how to be punctual!" Joker's voice rang through Batman's ears as he glared at the Clown Prince of Crime. Batman looked up at Joker, who was in a ruined throne and holding a explosive pie cannon.

"Its over Joker, I'm sending you back to Arkham where you belong. Now tell me where you're keeping the kids."

"OH HO HO! I think not! Its so stuffy in that old place. But I'll tell you where one of those kids are, Batsy, Meet my new CREATION!"Joker, with his broad smile, stood up and moved his hands to present something but nothing was there or changed. "Ahem, I SAID! Meet my NEW CREATION!"

"Fuuucck you." A monotoned male voice came from behind the throne. Batman narrowed his eyes at that the Clown, who frowned as he jumped to the side aiming his cannon at the throne and firing. When the smoke cleared a young teenage boy was seen covered in rumble and on his fours trying to get up.

"Ta Da!" Joker presented the boy from a few feet away, Batman eyed the boy and the Joker, his expression unchanging. "You're no fun Batsy, Discord go do what you were made to do! Kill the Bat! Then clean this place up. This place is starting to get stuffy." Joker laughed like the madman he is as he made his escape. Batman moved to chase after him but Discord stood in his way. Batman examined the young boy, he appeared to be no older than sixteen with neon blue hair, normal pink skin, he was in tattered clothes probably due to the explosive pie but he didn't seem to be injured at all which struck Batman as odd.

"I don't want to have to do this." Batman walked up to Discord but kept out of kicking distance.

"Too bad Batsy, I have something to do, kill you." Batman got in a fighting stance but Discord stood in front of him with his hands at his side. Batman threw a batarang at his opponent, who deflected it away with his wrist. Batman threw a barrage of batarangs at Discord so he could study the boy's movements. Discord dodged the first three, deflect two of them then caught the last three. A beeping sound was heard and it caused Discord to separate the batarangs to find one with a red blinking dot, that batarang exploded as the smoke cleared it was revealed that it only blew away more of the teen's clothing.

"That was your turn amigo, now its mine." Discord charged at Batman with his arms at his side. The teen threw punch after punch but couldn't land a hit on the Dark Knight. Batman caught one of Discord's punches, and a small surge of pain shot up his arm. Discord threw another punch but that too was caught by the masked fighter, the teen growled at the older more experienced fighter. Batman eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground with ease then slammed against the hard floor. After the third impact Batman released Discord's hands, throwing the teen off guard for a split second. Batman rolled and kicked Discord back, so he could rise to his feet but Discord didn't budge, instead the teen seized the leg then tossed Batman across the room.

Batman quickly got to his feet and watched as Discord ran towards him, he got a flash of Bane running at in him the exact same way. Batman narrowed his eyes as he searched for anything that might resemble a venom tank like the one Bane used. Batman ran at Discord but jump over him as the teen was just about to attack, getting a great look at the teen, he saw that the boy didn't have a venom tank. Batman came to the conclusion that Discord was more of a distraction from Joker so he pulled out small smoke bombs from his belt and threw them at Discord, who was consumed by smoke. Batman turned and rushed to track down the Joker so he could figure out how to stop the teenage powerhouse.

Batman found the Joker escaping in a get away car about five blocks away from the warehouse. Batman called on his trusty batmobile, which was at the bottom of the building in perfect timing. Batman jumped down from the rooftop he was on into the Batmobile and chased after the speeding clown. After dodging cars and running red lights, Batman was hot on Joker's trail and both of them knew it. Once the Joker's van was in range the Batmobile fired two batarangs that chewed up the back wheels of the clown's van. The van swerved from side to side but ended up partly inside a store. The batmobile parked behind the van, Batman jumped out of the advanced car just as the van's front door open and the Joker fell out.

Batman seized Joker, lifting him off the ground as he glared at the clown.

"Where are the others?!"

"What ever do you mean Batsy? I'm a one of kind!" Batman growled as he shook the clown.

"Where are the other college students!? You kidnapped twenty-five! Where are the other twenty-four!?"

"Sorry to burst your big burly bubble Batsy, but Discord's the only one left and look how he turned out, ugh! Kids these days so disobedient! AHAHAHA!"

"Joker! What did you do to him!?"

"Who me!? I did nothing unless you count turning a scared college boy into a super powered _**freak**_ to kill you! As something, then I guess you've caught me red handed."

"How'd you do it!?"

"Your the detective, Batsy, you figure it out!" Batman threw the Joker against the wall just as a police car showed up. Commissioner Gordon stepped out of the car, accompanied by two other cops.

"Batman-" Commissioner Gordon walked towards the Clown prince and the Dark Knight.

"Oohh Officers don't have to be so rough AHAHA! It'll be the death of you." Joker was cuffed and shoved towards the police car by a pair of coppers.

"...What happened to the college students?"

"Joker used them as gini pigs for a super human experiment...there's only one left, back at an old toy warehouse, Lucky Chucky's...I'm going back there to get him but so far all I know about him is that he has Bane's strength but without the venom tank."

"Good luck Batman w-"

"Oh! Batsy! Oh how I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that old place won't last for another minuet! AHAHA!" The Joker was shoved inside the cop car and the door was slammed shut as he continued to laugh. Com. Gordon turned back to face the Batman but nor he or his car was anywhere in sight, the Com. let out a sigh before turning back to the police car to call for someone to pick up the Joker's van.

Batman parked just outside the old toy factory and jumped out of his car and rushed inside the building. Batman cautiously looked around, not finding Discord anyway, he was starting to think that he left or that might've been hope. However there didn't seem to be any sign of him around, only one way to make sure now.

"Discord come out here!" Batman heard his own voice echo through out the old building. Although he didn't hear anything this time but he wasn't giving up until he knew this place was empty. "Discord!"

"Whada ya want?!" Discord came into view as he jumped from the second floor to the first, landing a few feet away from Batman.

"We have to leave, Joker rigged this place to explode."

"And why should I tr-" The ground rumbled as an explosion echoed in both of the young men's ears. They hurried outside but a gasp from behind followed by crashing rumble had Batman quickly looking behind himself. Batman saw large portions of the floor above crashing down and heading for Discord. The Dark Knight acted fast pulling out an explosive batarang and throwing it just above Discord, it exploded sending the falling debris in different directions. Discord ran towards Batman jumping over rumble, seeing that the boy could still move brought some joy to the Dark knight's heart but they weren't in the clear yet.

"Discord are you ok?" Batman ran with Discord right by his side.

"Uh thanks...I owe ya one." The duo made it outside to see the old warehouse crumble to the ground. Discord turned to Batman who was watching him carefully. "...thanks for the save..." Discord started to walk away but his arm was grabbed by Batman. "...What now? Am **I** gonnna explode?"

"I want to know what exactly did the Joker do to you." Discord ripped his arm out of Batman's grip and continued walking.

"Not interested Batsy, go find another guy to be your little test subject."

"I want to find a cure...Joker might do this again to other innocent people..." Discord stopped in his tracks and stared at the floor.

"You have a point... Joker could do this again...and to other people that are just like me...too bad I don't care what the Joker does as long as it doesn't involve me." Discord resumed walking and waved good bye to Batman, who wanted Discord in his lab but wasn't about to try and kidnap him for it. Batman got back into his car and sped off to his cave, however he had a bad feeling half way home but he shrugged it off since he didn't have anything to go off on. Batman entered the batcave, parking his car and heading across the room to his mega computer.

Batman researched the college students, typing in the name of the college, Gotham University, into facebook and other social media web sites. In no time he tracked down the deceased, through several post about those that got kidnapped and worried parents. Aside from being around the same age, the victims had hardly anything in common with one another, it appeared that the Joker just went in the school and grabbed as many kids as his minions could carry.

Batman used his fancy technology to dig in to some of the victims' and anyone who had contact with the victims' chats to see if there was any reason why they were taken. While searching through chats, pictures and videos, Batman came to the conclusion that each student was an athlete, but not for school, instead the victims spent time at gyms.

However, after further investigation, he uncovered that at some point within the last two weeks each victim went inside a place called the "Mad House", it was apparently a new gym for college students run by a Mr. Rekoj, Batman narrowed his eyes at the name easily knowing who Mr. Rekoj actually was. Using the street's video surveillance he was able to see that each victim got a red card once they exited MadHouse gym, he figured that, that was how the Joker was able to locate them.

Batman decided to go down to this MadHouse gym and have a closer look. Batman got back into his car and sped off to MadHouse. Parking the batmobile in front of MadHouse, Batman made his way inside, careful not to trip off any alarms. Batman turned on the computer that was on the counter across from the door. He downloaded all the files that were on the computer for further analysis, then he checked out everyone and aside from the fact that it was run by the Joker it was legit but he was gonna have it shut down.

Batman returned home to get his much needed rest. The next day Bruce woke and started his daily routine: get dressed, eat breakfast while reading the news, brush teeth and then finally watch the news. Bruce turned on the news as Alfred cleaned the table, to see a reporter standing in front of Gotham Uni.

"-l grieve. As you can see the remaining students of Gotham University are morning over the loss of their fellow students. Luckily investigations are indeed underway however little is known except that the Joker was behind this tragedy however there was one survivor but he has forever been changed and considered to be a possible threat. More news at five, this has been Sidney Louie giving y-"

"Hey Sidney! I know something **top secret **about the case!" A bright blue haired boy ran up to the reporter in a very friendly tone and a heart warming smile.

"Well..uh..lets have it." The blue haired boy nodded and searched his pockets, meanwhile Bruce was wearing a full face of disapproval. The boy pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the eager reporter, who quickly unfolded it.

"Ah...really?" The reporter's excitement died as soon as she looked

"Go on my sweet read it to the world!"

"...It says "gotcha"."

"Exactly." With a murderous tone the boy's hand plunged into the chest of Sidney and pulled out her heart, holding it in front of her eyes, for all to see. Bruce was in his suit and speeding to the crime scene before Alfred turned to see what the screaming was all about.

Batman appeared on the scene to find two dead bodies, the reporter, who had her heart ripped out, and the camera man, who was impaled by the camera and was laying face down in the street. Batman looked around but saw no visible sign of Discord. Batman looked up slightly to see his target on top of a building looking smug but somewhat relaxed. Discord jumped down at a while of an intense staring contest and walked over to Batman with his hands on his hips.

"You're going to Arkham just like the Joker."

"You're gonna have to beat me first big man."


	2. Chapter 2

Discord took a few steps back and put his hands up, ready for action. Batman threw three normal baterangs then three explosive baterangs but Discord blocked the attacks and was surrounded by smoke. Batman acted fast and threw three ice bombs in the smokey mess. The smoke cleared to reveal Discord in a case of ice.

Batman started to walk towards to iced teen but stopped when electricity buzzed around, inside the frozen cube, cracking the block of ice. Batman used his cloak to shield himself, from the flying debris when Discord broke free.

"I guess you have a few tricks of your own." Discord stood up and shook off the cold, Batman readied a few more ice bombs with one hand and an explosive baterang with the other. Discord narrowed his eyes and charged at the man in black, Batman noticed a significant difference in the boy's movements and easily dodged the attacks. Batman, after putting the explosive away, grabbed the boy's wrists and bent it behind the boy's back, making the lad growl in pain.

"Why? You were free, why kill and ruin it?"

"That's your opinion! How was I free?! I have no memory of who I was and if you haven't noticed I'm not the picture perfect civilian." Batman couldn't help but notice the normality of the boy's hair, it wasn't the usual bright neon blue glow instead it look like normal hair that was dyed.

"Well now you can join the Joker, you can have a cell across-"

"Cute, but it's not over yet." Discord threw his head back and knocked into Batman's jaw, effectively getting the bigger man off him. Discord turned around and tackled the Batman, knocking him down. Discord straddled the muscular hero. "Ooo this is like our first real date huh?" Discord smiled the punched the man underneath him. Batman bucked his hips making the boy above him fall on top of him. Discord held his arms out in front of him, so that he wouldn't fall on his face.

A light blush crossed Discord's face, as he was a few inches away from Batman's lips. "I guess we're moving a little fast huh?" Batman eyes widened as his lips were introduced to Discord's. Batman tried to get the teen off him but stopped when he noticed the color returning to Discord's hair, along with his strength.

Before all the strength returned to the boy, Batman activated the explosive and blew the boy off him, while his suit protected him. Both young men got up and glared at each other.

"Well the was rude." Batman said nothing as he threw another normal explosive with a pack of ice bombs behind it. Discord cartwheeled out of the way. "Nice try Batty but as much as I loved our first date, it's gotta end sometime." Discord blew a kiss at Batman and started to a hasty retreat but batman threw a bolas, that wrapped around the boy's feet.

Discord fell to the floor then turned over to look at what made him trip and easily broke free from the bolas. However before Discord could get up, Batman threw two ice bombs that successfully weaken the boy.

"Stop doing that! I don't put you in a ice block!"

"Sorry but it's the only way to subdue you." Batman raised another ice bomb and threw at the young criminal, who couldn't evade the bomb completely and was frozen mid-escape. Electricity from his own body freed Discord once more but as a slower pace. Discord was once again on all fours, his hair was almost completely black, panting with desperation and fear on his face.

Batman walked over to the young boy who tried to crawl away but was easily seized and lifted off the ground. "Well looks like you win this time, but I'm not going to Arkham, unless you want the other captives to die as well. I mean since you know so much about me and my abilities, OH WAIT! You don't." Discord smirked weakly at the Batman.

"I don't bargain with criminals and there's no way I'm setting you free."

"Now now what would your parents think? Leaving a troubled youth who can't get better by himself, out in the world where he'll only kill OR take the poor lad in and mold him to be a better person, if you ask me they'd lean towards to the second option." Batman growled and pulled Discord up so he was at eye level.

"How do you know anything about them?"

"Ooo being this close to you makes me wanna kiss ya but lucky you-" Discord's head fell back and Batman knew that he had passed out.

Batman growled but threw the young criminal over his shoulders and headed to the Batmobile. Batman just finished putting Discord in the passenger seat when the cops showed up. Batman didn't want to talk with the Com. just yet, already having a good idea on hat would be discussed, so the man in black hopped into his car and sped off to his domain.

Batman unbuckled Discord and picked him up bridal style, walking him over to a hovering medical bed. Batman placed the passed out teen on the bed and stood over him for a while, he remembered what restarted the boy's powers but wasn't too keen on giving them back but didn't know how long the boy could last without them. Batman quickly took a blood sample from the boy, it was the same color as his usual hair, a neon blue; Batman took a strand of hair from the boy as well and put both samples of DNA on his "desk" to analyze later. Now that he got that out of his way Batman walked over to Discord and kissed him.

"Umm Master Bruce?...Oh well please forgive me for interrupting your...anyway, you're forty five minuets late sir, you are planning on going to work today aren't you Master Bruce?" Batman stood up straight and turned his head to see his loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth, standing in front of the elevator with a feather duster in hand.

"Yes Alfred, and don't clean the Bat cave until I get Discord on a leash."

"Oh yes, of course Master Bruce." Alfred nodded and excused himself. Batman turned his attention back to the young murderer to see the neon blue chasing away the black. Batman relaxed somewhat seeing as Discord was better and could move on with his day. Batman changed out of his uniform and into Bruce's fancy suit.

Bruce got in the elevator and prepared for work, which he was already late for, Bruce raced to his Wayne Corp. once he got everything he needed. He was glad to see that once he got to work, the day just blew by, after a meeting then checking up on the latest machines then paper work. Bruce finished the day with a light tea as he stared out a window from his mansion. After his calming tea, Bruce went to the Batcave and changed out of his stuffy suit and into his armored leather.

Batman checked up on Discord, to find the young boy fast asleep with slightly glowing hair. Batman went to his computer and ran the DNA samples he retrieved, earlier, from Discord.

First Batman ran the blue blood through and found that it had small green particles swimming around in it, under further examination Batman found that the particles were traces of many substances mixed into one. Batman tried to isolate each component of one single particle but there were too many components however there was a large percentage of metal and a few traces of toxins.

Batman moved on from the green particles to the actual blood, which turned out to be a mixture of human and animal bloods. Batman leaned back in his chair, greatly intrigued on how the Joker managed to do such a thing. Batman ran the two human DNA's and found that one belonged to a Richard Guilmin and the was Henry Anderson both were missing college kids. Batman, baffled and didn't know where or how to wrap his magnifect brain around how that's possible moved on to the other interesting traces of DNA.

The Animal DNA was all over the place, there was DNA from bunnies, birds, cats, dogs, fish and gorillas. Batman turned his head slightly, wondering if there was other animal DNA he missed but he dismissed this as he became curious of what the strand of hair would give him.

The hair told him a few things he already knew but he did find out that there was twenty two green rings, he wondered if that represented the boy's age. He also found certain sections that were a certain color, when he entensified the magnification; the first one, from top to bottom, was a light blue, the second one was dark blue and the last one was white. Each section was a about the same size, what they standed for puzzled Batman for the time being.

Batman looked at the time on the lower right hand corner to see that he only had a few hours to rest before he had to work. Batman got up, after saving his findings in a secure folder, then went to check on the sleeping teen to find him still sleeping, he noted that he'd have to go to the Joker later. Batman needed to see if he could get to know anything else about the boy even if it meant shaking down that mad man. Batman stripped out of his batsuit and into his stashed away pajamas.

Bruce took the elevator out, leaving his batsuit and shirt behind, enjoying the breeze as he walked to his room. Bruce got a few hours of sleep, not enough for the average guy, but was more than used too working with only two or three hours. Bruce got up and got dressed and he walked to the living room/ walk in kitchen, where Alfred reminded him of all the things he needed to do. Alfred helped his hot muscular master with speeches and a few presentations that he had to give for work and for an up coming charity event he was hosting.

Bruce was in the middle of one of the speeches he practiced for when the bat single on his phone went off, luckily he had someone to take over the speech and he used the excuse that something was wrong with his butler. Bruce drove off to the a jewelry store that has been robbed, he changed into his Batsuit in his car, his detoured so it could change into his trusty Batmobile. Batman arrived on the scene like he was just next door but he already found the ones responsible in a pile just outside the store. Batman stepped out of his car to examine the scene, the widows were broken, the door was under the pile of the three men, who were still alive just knocked out, and there was jewelry all over the floor.

"I do say I look Fantastic!" batman looked up to see a familiar face come into view. Discord came out of the store covered in jewelry and and mirror in his hand as he stared at himself.

"Discord..." The teen looked away and turned pale as he saw the man in black. The young criminal ran from the Bat, who cased him down and tackled him to the floor. Batman turn the boy over so he could look him in the eyes then gripped the boy's shirt. "I'm sure you know that I won't just let you do whatever you want."

"I know, I just wanted you on top of me." Discord smiled as Batman's eyes widened and he was embraced in a hug from the young boy, who nuzzled the well armored suit.

"You enjoy being a criminal don't you?"

"And being able to make you do naughty things like getting on top of a minor." The sound of police cars rang through the ears of the young men. "It's even kinkier if there's an audience..." Discord held Batman held down to his neck and proceeded to moan. Batman actually couldn't careless about what other people thought about him but he was curious about the boy under him and how he could learn more about him.

Batman knew that Discord would continue to flirt and tease him but he knew he get use to it eventually, so it didn't bother him too much. Batman was proud of Discord since he didn't actually kill anyone and probably only took the jewelry to get himself tackled. Batman began to think about how fast Discord is, since he got to the crime scene faster than he did.

"I'll play your game if you let me run a few test on you."

"Thought you didn't make deals with criminals?" Discord teased Batman in his normal voice but all he got a serious stare from the big man. "But how could I resist you? But we'll talk more about our relationship once we get back home." Batman nodded and bit into the younger boy's neck, Discord let out a surprised gasp as strong teeth pinched his flesh. Discord panted and pulled the Batman away from his marked neck. "Can we like continue this in your cave?"

"I thought you liked an audience." Batman smirked at the younger, flushed "teen".

"Well things just got exclusive and only two people are allowed to this private party."

"Well if you insist but take off the jewelry."

"The what? Oh right these useless rocks." Batman got up, ignoring everyone else since all they needed were the unconscious perps, and helped Discord up, who stripped out of the jewelry and his top layer. Discord threw his shirt over his bare shoulder and walked with Batman to the Batmobile. The two ignored everyone else as they entered the heavily armored vehicle and Batman drove off to the Batcave without another batsignal going off. The Batmobile pulled into its usual spot and the two got out. Batman look over at Discord, who was back to his normal self expect for the flushed face. "Okay so first things first, I'm your partner, and I will stay your loyal partner until I kill someone." Batman nodded at the deal and walked to his chair with Discord following behind.

"So you want to work with me side by side...Why?"

"Well...I like you and you've saved my life...I may not be the person I was but I do wanna be a person you approve of..."

"Why do you care about what I think?"

" Uhh well the first person I saw was that big haired jerk then you came along, and next thing ya know the place is about to fall in on me but you saved me, even though I totally kicked your ass, so I want you as a role model, a father or should I say a lover? ehhh?" Discord wrapped his arms around the man in black, who was in his chair facing his super computer, his arms redting on the arms rests.

"How bout mentor?" Batman stated with a cold serious tone.

"I like it when you get so serious, it's really hot, meentooor." Discord played with the word in s seductive tone as his lips were close to the Bat's ear. "So big B, what are these tests about? Cuz I didn't study."

"I want to see what you can do."

"Can I be naked?" Discord rested his chin on the Bat's head as he smiled.

"...If you'll do it then fine."

"Can you be naked?"

"No.."

"You can keep the mask on..."

"No."

"And your underwear..."

"No."

"Shirtless without the cape? C'mon give a boner!"

"Discord..."

"Fine I'll just go back to sleep until something bad happens..." Discord released Batman and head to the floating medical bed.

"Fine...topless but I'm keeping the cape."

"Then no pants or covering yourself up." Discord smiled brightly as he turned to face the big man in the chair. Batman sighed but agreed, eager to see what the younger man could do. Discord turned around, gigglingly and swaying his hips as Batman changed out of his Batsuit and as he striped down to nothing.

Discord squealed in delight as Batman came out showing his muscular glory and in stripped boxers with his utility belt around his waist. Batman grabbed Discord's hands when they tried to caress his stature.

"Oh come on! You're so sexy! This is mean and bizarre torment!"

"Work first play later."

"But I will get to play?"

"...yes." Discord squealed again and was eager to get through the tests as fast as possible. Batman lead the aroused teen to a built in running track. "I want to see how fast you can be but on average so don't push yourself."

"Yes sexy one! Well other sexy one!" Discord smiled as he jumped onto the track and waited for Batman's signal. Batman started the timer on his phone and gave discord the go ahead. The young lad easily and quickly finished the mile round track in less than forty seconds. Discord stood in front of the almost naked but still intimidating man. "I believe this is where you kiss me and tell me I did a good job."

"I'm not pampering you, ready for the next test?"

"As ready as I am turned on!" Discord smiled brightly as his organ stood tall and proud but Batman kept his focus on the boy's skills, not letting his mind get cloud by Discord's perverted influence. The next test was a test of strength, Discord was in a weight room lifting machine after another and parading around caring them a set distance, that wasn't Batman's original plan but it worked.

"So you can lift two tons with a little effort, surprising."

"You don't sound very surprised..."

"I had a theory about why you're as strong as you are."

"And what would that be?" Discord dropped the tower of work out machines and put his arms on his hips as he stared at his mentor.

"That you're as strong or stronger than Bane."

"Who?"

"A criminal than can greatly increase his strength by filling his veins with a green liquid."

"So he can make himself more muscular than you?"

"Yeah."

"...I wonder what you'd look like...probably bulge out of your shorts mmm..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, there are still test to be done." Batman turned to leave, Discord at his hip in seconds, and the two walked to a giant white room.

"Woow you must be loaded to afford all this stuff..., so where's the sex dungeon?"

"There's isn't one."

"...That makes sense what's the point with no one to share it with?...well maybe in the future...so what's this one do?"

"I want to see if you have any powers."

"You know asking helps too ya know."

"...Do you have powers?"

"Yep! See was that so hard?" Batman walked to the built in control panel on the wall and set the room on the easiest stage. Targets appeared in the room in front of Discord, who had a disappointed look on his face. "C'mon cutie you know I can do this no problem gimme something hard...if Ya know what I mean.."

"This isn't supposed to push...fine." Batman set the difficulty to normal, now the targets moved around and shot lasers.

"Sweet! Thanks sexy!" Discord dodge laser after laser and shot electricity from his hands. Discord had a ball blasting and dodging the targets. When all the target were destroyed Discord stood in front of his mentor with a big smile on his face. "I hope you're not mad at me for breaking your toys."

"I'm grounding you."

"Oooo kinky."

"You did well, I'm proud of you." The young former criminal squealed in delight and embraced the masked vigilante. Batman rubbed Discord's back and the teen vibrated slowly against him. Batman hands went lower and cupped the young boy's behind, making the young boy blush bright blue and look up at the masked man. "For someone so flirty, you're not doing a lot..."

"I, well, I mean, I like you and everything and I'll follow you the best I can but I don't know yet...what do you think?"

"You're older than you appear to be but you act like a flirtatious teenager. So I'll probably be aroused by you at some point and..." Batman put a hand on the hem of his underwear so Discord couldn't pull them down. "You like playing mind games."

"You talk about being aroused by me and expect me not to try?"

"No, I know you'd try and will try more times in the future."

"Speaking of future, I wanna see your head, top or bottom I don't care just choose one...or both."

"The training room isn't a place for this." Batman released Discord and walked to a more suitable room for they messing around. Batman took off his mask and cape, Discord didn't look at him until they got in the elevator but he only looked from the neck down.

Bruce lead Discord to his bed room, where Discord jumped up and down on the bed then rolled around in it. Bruce sat on the edge and rubbed Discord's leg, the teen rolled over on his back and whimpered. Bruce smiled and his hand traveled up, brushing passed the erect organ and straight to the stomach. As Bruce rubbed and scratched his belly, Discord let out moans and his tongue.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bruce smirked at Discord's face when he took back his hand. Discord sat up and wrapped his arms around the muscular male, rubbing his cheek against the other's.

"Just don't ever leave me."

"I wouldn't do that to a loving person."

"Bunny...actually I started out as a bunny..." Bruce's eyes widened and his curiosity peeked again.

"What makes you say that?"

"This." Discord closed his eyes and groaned, a large white thick cotton tail appeared just above the boy's behind. The size of the tale baffled Bruce, it was taller then its owner but had the same width, Bruce watched in amazement as the large fluffy white tail swayed back and forth. "You can touch it, it's a lot stronger than it appears."

"Much like you." Bruce gently seized the tail but it broke free instantly. "It's feisty too."

"Well he does have a mind of his own..so be nice, or he'll bite cha!" Discord smiled and laid himself in Bruce's lap, face down, so Bruce could examine the wild things. Bruce stroked the tail, it wiggled and the boy underneath moaned. Bruce played with the tail seeing what did what to the boy, including bending and twisting which didn't do much too either.

After a few hours of messing with Discord fluffy but extremely tough tail, the two lads got in bed together and fell asleep.

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome."

"Also you're extremely hot without your mask, I didn't know you were so young...not that I thought you were old or anything..."

"Discord, I will make you sleep do stairs."

"Sorry."

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"...Just go to bed, we'll talk later..."

**ToBeCoNtInUeD...**


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce opened his eyes to a brand new day and to a naked teenager in his bed. Bruce smiled and caressed the boy's face. When he got up, he accidentally woke up the sleepy boy.

"Where are you going it's like five in the morning or something."

"It's nine, plus I have work to do." Bruce got out of bed and walked over to the door, signaling Discord to follow. "Put on some pants."

"Why? I like the breeze." Discord swayed his hips from side to side. "Is it dissstrrrracckking?"

"And unprofessional."

"I'm a teenager."

"You're twenty two."

"I- really twenty two?" Discord smiled brightly as he walked over to his muscular mentor. "How old are you?"

"Twenty five."

"You got face, body, age and attitude but I think the body needs a closer look.." Bruce grabbed Discord's hand as it neared the hem of his underwear. "Oh come you've seen mine, why can't I see yours?!"

"...Just put on some pants."

Discord pouted as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a tight pair of underwear. Discord put on the white undies and checked himself out it the skin gripping cloth.

"Hmph, these'll have to work I guess." Discord looked up to see Bruce gone, he ran out of the room to see him walking down the hall. Discord ran after his sexy teacher and jumped on his back, who stumbled but managed to carry the "teen". "Ooh don't do that, you scared me." Discord rubbed his cheek against Bruce's neck, unaware of where they were going.

"You're clingy..."

"I can't help it...I really like you." Discord dragged his tongue up Bruce's neck, but he didn't seem to be affected.

"I like it, gives me hope that you actually will turn your life around but as you're mentor I can't be holding your hand every step on the way."

"You don't hold my hand now, but if you did I wouldn't complain."

"You know what I mean, plus give it time." Discord squealed in delight as he hugged Bruce's neck. Discord couldn't see it but Bruce had a smirk on his face as well as something brewing down stairs.

The pair entered the living room/kitchen, where breakfast was waiting for them. Bruce stopped and let Discord slide down his back and he sat sat down before Discord could notice the bulge down below.

"Wow nice place you got here." Discord walked a little bit away from the table to look around.

"Thank you, now sit down its time to eat." Discord looked back at Bruce then took a final glance around before joining his mentor. Discord stared uncomfortably at the eggs, toast and bacon in from of him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if it's ok for me to eat this stuff."

"Only one way to find out but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"...If you say so." Discord slowly began to try it piece by piece while Bruce ate his by the chunks.

"Master Bruce, your schedule for today?"

"Ah yes, thank you Alfred." Discord looked up to see and elder gentleman and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Alfred Pennyworth, Master Bruce's butler. And you are?"

"Discord, I'm his boyfriend." Alfred tilted his head at Bruce, who didn't intervene choosing to finish his meal.

"Oh um...Very well... " The room was filled with silent tension, only for Discord and Alfred, Bruce felt like they were acting like kids; his best friend,Alfred, meeting his boyfriend, Discord.

"Another great meal Alfred, now what is my schedule?"

"Oh thank you, Master Bruce, you have a party later tonight but I've taken the necessary precautions and the invites have been sent. Two days from now, on Sunday, you have an event to host, the opening of the Charity case for Orphans. I wrote the first part of the speech, the thank yous and such, I highly recommend looking over it later."

"Is that all Alfred?"

"Indeed Master Bruce."

"Thank you Alfred, you're excused." Alfred nodded and left the room.

"Why is your man servant so old?"

"Because people would get suspicious of he was as young as you look. How's the food? Feeling sick?"

"Now I am!"

"Relax, Alfred is my best friend but not a friend in that area."

"...A-am I?"

"Not yet."

"...Give it time?..."

"Yep."

"EEEE!"

"Now I'm going to get ready for work, don't harass Alfred while I'm gone."

"Sure...Master Bruce~" Discord giggled as Bruce walked away as his underwear got shorter.

Bruce found a nice suit on his well made and cleaned bed. Bruce took care of his hygiene then changed clothes, being sweet, clean and professional. Bruce walked out of his bedroom and was greeted by Discord, when he returned to the kitchen.

"You gonna be ok here all by yourself?" Discord wrapped his arms around Bruce and hugged him tightly.

"Why do you have to leave me?"

"Its only for a few hours, hopefully. Don't worry just stay in the Batcave so you know when something happens, but this time wait for me, alright?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't leave, stay here with me...please?"

"How about when I come back, we watch a long movie together?"

"Hmmm...ok..."

"Cheer up, time'll fly right by." Bruce had an arm around the unhappy teen as they walked to the secret entrance to the Batcave. Bruce hugged Discord before he stepped into the elevator to go to the cave. Bruce waved to the boy as he descended into the dark cave.

"He seems very attached to you, Master Bruce, what did you do?" Alfred walked next to Bruce as the grandfather clock went back into position.

"Save his life, so about that charity speech..."

"Right here sir." Alfred handed Bruce a sheet of paper and as the billionaire read over the sheet, the two headed for the limo.

While Alfred drove Bruce to Wayne Corp., Bruce couldn't help but think of his little bunny boyfriend.

"Alfred...can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Master Bruce..."

"Can you check on him every once and awhile?" A smile crossed the butler's face.

"Glad to see you taking an interest in someone, luckily for you he knows your other half."

"True, Batman's his mentor, I'm his lover. Also he prefers fruits and vegetables."

"If I may speak my mind?"

"Shoot."

"He's sixteen and are you really willing to wait that long?"

"No, but luckily for me he's twenty two."

"Sir are you sure, he looks no older than-"

"I'm well aware of that fact but his DNA indicates that's he's at least twenty two."

"I would never have guessed...also a teenager who likes vegetables? He can't be human."

"He's a bunny."

"Sir?"

"His DNA is very complex, it has both animal and human DNA, and he told me that he's a bunny. Although he cant remember who he was, least he remembers what he was."

"Well that is quite interesting, no wonder you want to keep him close." Bruce face saddened and he looked out the window. "Oh forgive me Master Bruce, I didn't mean it like that."

"...it's fine Alfred..."

"Oh dear, I've heard the tone before, rare, but it has happened. How do you feel about the young fellow?"

"Batman's happy...he did do bad things...but he only did it because he needed Batman to be there, he needs Batman to be his father, mentor."

"And what does Bruce think of him?"

"Nervous..." Alfred didn't press on the subject just yet but as he pulled in front of Wayne Corp. he knew they would talk more later. "...thanks Alfred."

"My pleasure Master Bruce."

Bruce was swarmed with paper work when his batsignal went off, Bruce took an late lunch break and was off.

Batman stepped out of his Batmobile to see the street in front of him, completely frozen over along with the buildings and people.

"Damn I wish I brought skates...this would be so romantic." Batman looked to his upper left to see Discord sitting, with his legs crossed, on a building that was only partly frozen over.

"Come down we have to find Freeze."

"Who?" Discord jumped down from the building and hugged Batman.

"Mr. Freeze, a man capable of freezing Gotham, also that's his plan."

"Talk about a one track mind, well you should do what you're good at."

"Not if it breaks the law."

"I don't remember freezing people being discussed in the constitution..." Discord had one hand around Batman as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"It's in the fine print, ready to go?"

"I could talk more but I feel this conversation would get one sided pretty quick." Discord jumped up high in the air looking around for the source of the storm clouds.

"See anything?"

"Ice! Lots and lots of Ice!"

"Anything notable?" Batman watched as Discord jumped back up into the cold air.

"There's like this tower of ice way over there, and its shooting something up in the air." Discord pointed to where the tower was and the two jumped in the car and sped off to the frozen pillar.

"In the future you can't do this only in my underwear."

"Awww I was having a great time FREEZING MY ASS OFF!"

"I could tell, I'll get you a uniform to wear."

"Ooo a uniform, maybe later we could role play, I can be the bad boy and you can be the sexy discipliner."

"...you want me to spank you?" Discord blushed at Batman's honest harmless question.

"Umm...are we there yet?"

"We're close." Batman pulled over to a giant iced skyscraper, the duo jumped out of the car and looked up at the building.

"This sucks, I can't jump that high..."

"How do you know?"

"I've tried."

"When?"

"The night I met you, I practiced all of my powers." Batman pulled out a grapple gun and fired it at the top of the building. Batman open his arm and Discord happily held on to his mentor as they rode to the top. "Well that was long, surprised Gotham hasn't frozen over by now."

"Batman what are you doing with a minor...in his underwear?" Discord stood next to Batman, both wanted to finish this as fast as possible.

"This is Discord, my protégé." Batman pulled out a baterang but Discord ran up at attacked the man in ice. Batman let his little helper distract Mr. Freeze as he quickly made his way to the freezing machine. Batman reversed the effects of the machine and attached a time bomb to it as the sky cleared up.

"No! I'll get for-"

"HIYA!" Batman turned to see Discord knee Mr. Freeze in the crotch. Freeze doubled over and held himself. "That's for freezing the city you jerk!"

"The hells wrong with your protégé!?"

"He doesn't like the cold, Discord grab him so we can return him to Arkham."

"Yes sir! Hiya!" Discord kicked Freeze again before picking him up and jumping off the thirty story building. Batman jumped off after his hyperactive partner but used his cape to glide down.

Batman watched as Freeze was hand cuffed and was sent on his way to Arkham, but not before Discord got one last pot shot at the Man in ice.

"Now can we go back home and lay in front of a nice fire while we watch a M.O.V?" Discord had his hands around Batman's neck as his voice got more and more seductive. Batman wrapped his arms around his protégé. The two walked together, holding hands, back to the Batmobile and raced back home.

Bruce and Discord were wrapped in a large blanket in the living room /kitchen, both were naked under the blanket but it was big enough to block out peering eyes.

Bruce had his arm around Discord, who was laying along the couch with his arms around Bruce's waist, ready for Discord to do something naughty but he hasn't. Discord still flirted with him once they got home and even as they undressed, Bruce didn't take off his underwear until he was wrapped up in the blanket, but Discord watched the movie in almost total silence and that had Bruce on edge.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fucking freezing."

"Is that all?"

"...I guess...I'm still bitter..."

"Oh..."

"Why are you nervous?"

"What?"

"Why are you nervous around me? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No that's not it, I'm used to people flirting and grabbing me...I just never met someone that actually wants me for me, not my money-"

"Well it helps."

"not my..." Bruce stared at Discord with a very stern face.

"Oh relax, I'm joking. LOOKS are what I care about!" Discord smiled up at his boyfriend, who smiled as he shook his head.

"Still cold?"

"Duh, but you're nice and warm." Discord moved and sat in Bruce's lap, his legs were off to the side, Discord hugged his muscular mentor and rubbed his body against the bigger one. Discord ran his fingers through Bruce's hair as Bruce ran his hands down Discord's back while they shared a kiss. Bruce's hands went lower just to the small of Discord's back, when Discord broke away from the kiss.

"Are you ok?"

"...do you really like me?..."

"...yes."

"You hesitated..."

"I put thought into it before answering."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing..." Discord climbed off Bruce and sat next to him, still sharing the blanket.

"You're mad at me."

"Kinda."

"For taking your question seriously?"

"For hesitating..."

"Why?"

"I don't know it just upsets me..."

"But you know I love you through and through."

"You...love...me?"

"Yes."

"How can I believe that when you didn't even think about it. that time."

"Because we've been naked sharing this one blanket for about three hours now."

"...hhmm." Discord turned to Bruce with a devilish smirk. "That's true." Discord sat on his knees and wrapped an arm around Bruce's neck. "And I think a proper play time is in order..."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'm afraid..."

"Of sex?"

"That you'll leave afterwards..."

"...you know I won't, you know I'm here until I kill someone, on purpose, if it's an accident I'm not leaving. You know you can trust me, why did that thought even enter your mind?!"

"Because it's a possibility..."

"A very **unlikely** possibility."

"I know..."

"Well there's only way to find out."

"Hm. If you say so." Bruce and Discord smiled at each other before they embraced each other. Bruce laid along the couch, taking Discord with him, the two enjoyed a deep kiss.

The two turned and fell off the couch, Discord landing on his back, with Bruce's arms all over him. Discord moaned as Bruce bit into his neck.

"You're such a bad boy, Bruce."

"I learned it from you." Bruce picked the young man up and put him against the couch. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Your face, we don't have to, you know..."

"It's just that...I don't want you to regret it and not want me..." Bruce rose an eyebrow as he tilted his head. "I know!...but... I guess we both have our fears..."

"Funny how they exist even when we say we won't leave one another..."

"They're possibilities..."

"Unlikely possibilities."

"I love you, I love you so much right now."

"Not as much as I love you, my flirty little bunny." Bruce smiled at the fact that Discord's blush deepened by two shades. "Feels like someone likes being called little bunny..." Bruce's hand traveled down between Discord's legs and slowly stroked the organ, making the young lad moan in pleasure. Bruce took hold of Discord's legs and had Discord hold them above his head. Bruce rubbed his massive organ between the parted cheeks, pleasure raced through both of the males' bodies, Discord's lusty moans were starting to get the better of the Dark Knight.

"Ready my little bunny?" Discord whimpered in need, Bruce smiled at his bunny and slowly pressed his nine by five inch organ inside the boy.

"Ah, oh god..."

"You ok?"

"You're really big...really fucking big..."

"Just give it a while, you're feel better..." Bruce stopped once only a few inches remained outside the warm hole.

"How do you hide this thing?!"

"It's not this big when I'm fighting criminals...ready?..."

"I guess...yeah." Bruce pulled his hips back and slammed into his protégé.

"AH! What the fuck!?"

"Oh um, I heard that if you start off rough, you adjust faster..."

"Ugh! That sounds like...bullshit!"

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

"Kinda! Yah! I can feel my ass screaming!"

"Sorry I'll go slow."

"Asshole..."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know..." Bruce slowly pulled back and entered his still peeved lover. Discord calmed down once the pleasure kicked in, when that happened Bruce let him release his legs. Discord became quite the dirty talker as Bruce held less back, now can slam into his boyfriend without hurting him.

"Uh Master Bruce, Master Discord..."

Bruce and Discord were in an intense staring contest, Bruce had his arms and both side of Discord's head and Discord was holding on to them for dear life.

"Kinda busy, Alfred.."

"I'm well aware of that Master Bruce, forgive my intrusion but the guest will be here in an hour...and you know how early the press will be..."

"...yeah...they'll be here any minute..."

"My deepest apologies masters, however everything else has been taken care of.."

"Thank you...Alfred...we'll...we'll get...professional..." Alfred excused himself and the two stared at each other.

"Dammit..." Bruce disconnected from Discord and stood up, letting the sweat fall of him.

"I know...forgot all about this..."

"Say it, saaayy it."

"Stupid party." Bruce helped Discord up and he followed Bruce's lead.

"Where are we going?"

"The bathroom for a shower..."

"Do I sense a second motive in that sentence?" Discord smiled up as he rested his head on his mentor/lover.

"Yep." Bruce opened the bathroom room door and both males entered the room. They were all over each other before the door closed, the tension fueling their desire.

**ToBeCONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce and Discord made their in to the shower, Discord turned on the water while he kissed his muscular man, it took more time than necessary but the two finally got the right temperature for the water raining down on them, they hardly broke for air.

"Alfred would be so mad at you.."

"True but I can always blame my little bunny."

"Mm just take me already~"

"Such a dirty little bunny..." Bruce turned Discord around and entered the boy, who moaned and welcomed the feeling. Bruce stopped a few inches before his entire length was inside his boyfriend, Discord leaned forward a bit and pushed against the massive organ.

Bruce moaned as he gripped his bunny's hips and leaned against the wall, a gasp fell out of Discord's mouth once Bruce began humping him. Discord was pushed down, his body would be as straight as a plank if hands hadn't held his arms back, discord's chest puff out as Bruce pulled his arms. Every time Bruce thrusted into Discord, he pulled the boy back so he could go deeper inside him.

"You ok?"

"Just don't stop!" Bruce smirked as he grinded his organ inside Discord, loving the sounds coming from his protégé, Bruce couldn't help but revel into those lustfilled moans. Bruce pulled Discord back so that his chest was pressed against the boy's back, Bruce held the boy's hips and gave slow but powerful thrusts. Slow and powerful soon became fast and furious, both males wouldn't last long and Bruce wanted Discord to go first so he pumped his mates organ.

Discord panted heavily as his climaxed neared, he couldn't be let out a short lustfilled scream when his seed was spilled over the bathtub. Bruce groaned as he felt the clench that came with Discord's release, he to last only seconds after his boyfriend.

The two lovebirds panted in their shared afterglow, Discord whimpered when Bruce pulled out his organ. The two embraced one another, both wanting the moment to last even though they knew it wouldn't.

"C'mon time to clean up..."

"Awww but I'm so ready for round two...don't cha wanna know how much I can endure?"

"Yes ...but after the party...plus I need time to prepare for my little bunny..."

Bruce grabbed a washcloth and soap and began washing Discord's back.

"Alright...while you recharge, I'll be the one on top."

"..."

"What?"

"...It's a possibility..."

"...an unlikely possibility?"

"..."

"Drama queen."

"What?"

"You like dramatic pauses, don't you?"

"I haven't noticed..."

"Wow, I really shook you up huh?" Discord smiled as he looked back at Bruce.

"...just never thought about it..."

"Oh come on, wouldn't you rather hat you beautiful manly cherry popped by me?" Discord hugged the man washing him.

"Well when you put it like that...I think I'll leave it as it is." Bruce smiled down at his frowning protégé.

"You sassy bastard."

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Ok!" Discord smiled up at his mentor as they resumed their shower. They washed each other until the other completely clean.

"That had to be the longest shower I've ever had..." Bruce tossed Discord a towel as he dried himself with another.

"Does that include the sex?" Discord put his foot on the toilet top and dried his leg.

"No." Bruce watched as Discord walked to the door and lean in the door. "What's up?"

"Someone's coming..." Discord swung the door open and metal falling and a thump was heard. Bruce tied his towel around his waist and walked out to see Alfred on the floor, rubbing his head. "Alfred are you alright?"

"I just came up to let you know that the paparazzi are here as well as your first guest."

"Thank you Alfred, I'll be right down." Bruce helped Alfred up and gave him his silver tray. "If don't feel well don't hesitate to take a brake."

"Thank you Master Bruce but it's just a bump on the head, I'll be fine." Alfred bowed and walked back down stairs. Bruce glared at Discord when he heard a slight chuckle.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"That's not funny, he could've been hurt."

"He's fine."

"Discord..."

"Fine, fine I'll behave myself...along as he's busy."

"Good, think you can stay up here and be quiet until the part's over?"

"Yah, meanwhile you're off having a great time without me."

"Not really I'm surrounded by women and cameras and have act like I'm having a great time. I do up til women throw themselves at me..."

"I can't blame them...but that speech was counterproductive."

"...Well you can't go...people would be tearing down my door if they found I was harbor in a killer..."

"Relax big guy I already have a plan..." Discord started to walk to Bruce's room, still soaking wet.

"Should I be worried?" Bruce followed his naughty

"Umm no, at least not yet."

"What's the plan?"

"I'm gonna be in a disguise." Discord opened the door then closed it before Bruce could enter.

"This is my room you know."

"Hey I'm getting it ready, be patient." Bruce sighed as he waited.

"Wait! How the hell...did you..."Bruce forced the door open to see a very small blue bunny on the floor. Bruce knelt down and put his hand on th floor, letting the bunny crawl in his palm. "You never cease to amaze me..." Bruce closed the door and put his tiny bunny on the dresser. Bruce turned to find a very nice suit on his bed. Bruce changed out of his sexy nakedness and into his sexy playboy suit.

Bruce turned to his bunny boyfriend and put him on his shoulder. "Can you behave yourself?"

"Maybe but warn them I bite."

"You can talk?"

"No...well not English, I'm sending electric waves through you to make it appear that I am speaking."

"Now I have to find out how the hell that's possible..."

"I just told you."

"True but I want to do it, for science purposes."

"You're adorable."

"Says the cute little bunny." Bruce petted the little blue creature as it squeaked in joy. "Alright now be warned these girls will be clingy and grabby..."

"You're just assuming, you sexy sexist."

"First off, I know these girls, and I assume through experience. Also I said these girls, not all or most."

"I know I just like busting your balls."

"If that's a sex joke you're right."

"I'm having an effect on you."

"I know it's terrible."

"Shouldn't we be heading down?"

"Nah, not until more people show up, it's awkward when it's only a few people."

"...your just waiting for the ladies to show up, you traitorous-"

"Hey relax, I'll introduce you. People are here for me, you know. Not for an itty bitty bunny, no matter how cute he is."

"You know just the right words to say...but heed MY warning-!"

"Yes oh great one."

"You sassy asshole, can I finish?"

"You already did in the shower..."

"..."

"So you gonna finish your death threat?"

"You ruined the moment, now i'm just hot and bothered ,ahem now as I was saying! Need my warning infidel! Shall -eh- basically you piss me off and I'll give you the hardest boner ever, it'll be super noticeable...and it'll be painfully hard..."

"...Care to demonstrate?"

"...best boyfriend ever..." Discord nuzzled Bruce's neck as he let out small purrs. Bruce smiled but soon found his body heat up, he panted as he looked down. Bruce groaned as his organ hardened and grew, once his organ passed his natural full size Bruce had to use his dresser for support. Bruce had his arms bent on the top of his dresser, his stance widened but it didn't do a thing for the swelling organ that threatened to burst through his dress pants.

Bruce couldn't take it anymore, he unzipped his pants and pulled his growing organ out. Discord jumped off Bruce and turned human, he was on all fours and, to Bruce, he was begging for it. Bruce let his pants ride a bit low as he neared the awaiting bunny.

Bruce stalked his prey taking in the view, not having a second thought enter his mind as he knelt down behind his victim. Bruce pushed his organ in and was introduced to his super sensitive organ. A moan escapes Bruce's lips as well as a few lusty swears as the enlarged organ buried deep inside its home. Discord wasn't better by much but he bit his lip to avoid the awareness of the people down stairs.

However Bruce didn't give a damn, he gave powerful thrusts that were sure to rock the ceiling of the floor down below. Discord was raking his nails against the carpet, he was desperate to keep his lustfilled screams down but every thrust taunted and tormented his thoughtful action.

Pounding on the door demanded their attention but the love fest only got rougher. Alfred bursted into the room to see Bruce hunched over Discord and really sticking it to the lad. Alfred slammed the door close, hoping and failing to fetch their attention.

"Master Bruce! You're guest are waiting patiently for you, it's high time you've made an appearance!"

"Ah oh fuck, Old man give us a minute! Ah~!"

"Master Bruce haven't you've played with this incubus long enough!?"

"Not now Alfred..."

"Master Bruce."

"Alfrreedd.."

"Very well sir...please do hurry up..." As Alfred turned to leave the batsignal went off. Alfred looked up and mouthed 'thank you'. Alfred looked back at the two to see Bruce checking his phone and Discord checking himself out in the full body mirror.

"Oh can't we just ignore this one?"

"No...cuz it's here."

"What?"

"Penguin is downstairs, we have to kicked him out."

"Leave it to me, but you should come to, that way...just follow my lead." Discord grabbed Bruce's shoulders and sent a shock through his body. Bruce turned back to face his boyfriend to see find the mirror right behind him, Bruce looked like he just got in a fight; he had a black eye, a bruised cheek, shredded clothes, messed up hair and a soft cock. Discord, in his bunny form, gave Bruce a small nip on the neck, alerting his lover of his presence. "Now just be pissed and oh I think you know where I'm going for a back story."

"You're good, now, let's take care of Oswalt Cobblepot." Bruce exited the room with Alfred right behind him. Bruce walked down the stairs, to see Penguin giving a speech as his two geisha robots took the jewelry off people. Bruce leaned against the side of the wall next to him with his arms crossed and his little buddy ready for action. Alfred looked over the side of Bruce's shoulders and received a growl from the blue bunny.

"Master...Bunny this is hardly the place and time to be angry with me, Oswalt is looting people."

"Speaking of which, Penguin! What are you doing crashing my party?!" All eyes turned to the angered playboy.

"Bruce my old chum, you should know better than act like the hero and also what the he'll happened to you, you look awful."

"I was preparing for the party but my silent alarm went off and I had to wake up my bodyguard."

"I take it he won't be joining us, what a shame."

"Oh no he's here, and he's not happy."

"We'll where's your so called bodyguard?" Bruce put his hand out and Discord jumped in the awaiting palm.

"Here."

"Is...is that a rabbit?" Penguin bursted out laughing and all the guest looked at Bruce like he lost his mind.

"Bunny actually and it's about time he taught you a lesson, isn't that right little bunny?" The bunny squealed in agreement and jumped out of Bruce's palm and head butted Oswalt before anyone saw it leave Bruce's hand. Oswalt clenched his stomach as he walked back.

"Well the little fella packs a punch, ladies take care of the rodent!" The geisha machines dropped the bags of debloones and rushed at the bunny, who turned them to rubble with the swing of his tail. "Uh oh, time to go!" Penguin turned to leave but before he could even activate his helicopter setting he was wrapped up in Discord's long fluffy tail.

"It took a lot of work but now I think he knows that I'm the boss of the house." The cops showed up and arrested Penguin, Bruce went back upstairs and changed suits, the playboy went back down and the party resumed, Discord never leaving his side.

Despite having a fairly good time, the power duo we're glad it was finally over.

"Discord go help Alfred clean up." Bruce laid on the couch with his eyes closed, Discord resting on his chest.

"What?"

"He should an extra hand plus we owe him for treating him badly, especially the one who slammed a door in his face."

"You still remember that? Fine I'll go help the old man.." Discord got up and went down stairs to help the butler.

**FM: Also if it wasn't clear...all characters, except my OC Discord, are from "The Batman" aka the show described in the first ch. **


	5. Chapter 5

**FM: I know I've been saying leather I realized that this particular Batman doesn't wear leather, sorry about mishap. Enjoy **

**~Focus: Discord&Alfred~**

Discord walked down the stairs to the first floor living room, that was a complete mess, to see Alfred picking up trash in the floor.

"Don't break your back."

"Come to prey upon an old man, Master Discord?"

"Not entirely, just a perk...so...how ...long...have...you've...known...Bruce?"

"All his life."

"Oh..."

"Something wrong Master Discord?"

"...no but why master? I'd prefer lord or emperor."

"I'll take it into consideration, Master Discord."

"...now I can see you've rubbed off on him...both of you are so sassy."

"Um if I may ask...why are you naked?"

"I like it, it feels comfortable."

"...I suppose that makes sense being who you are."

"The hells that mean!?"

"Forgive me I meant no offense, it was not an attack about you always being on your back, it was abou-"

"What!? I am not always on my back!"

"I know I meant-"

"I know what you meant!...bastard..." Discord walked away down the hall, heading to the Batcave.

"Wait! Master Discord-" Alfred ran to the hallway and instantly had to dodge a bolt of electricity.

"DONT TALK TO ME!"

"Oh dear another misunderstanding ...least he's taking it better than last time...but Master Bruce will not be happy..." While Alfred picked up the spilled garage, a feeling of dread washed over and it told him not to look behind himself. Once most of the trash in front of him was picked up Alfred look behind himself. "Oh dear...Master Bruce will definitely not be happy..."

**~Spotlight Returned~**

Bruce got up from the couch once he heard all of the yelling, he just wanted a few minutes to himself but apparently that won't be the case. Bruce quickly went to his room and pulled out pajama pants, he put them on and walked down stairs.

"Oh dear...Master Bruce will definitely not be happy..." Bruce stopped where he was, on the small staircase before he officially reached the first floor. Bruce could see that Alfred was focused on the staircase, but not on him, and that there wasn't a sign of his hyperactive bunny.

"Not happy about what?"

"Master Bruce!...Do be careful there's a hole in the staircase..."

"What happened here and where's Discord? He was supposed to help out..."

"Ah I see well, we shared playful banters but Discord misunderstood me...and I might've said the wrong thing..."

"Where is he?"

"I assume he went to the Batcave but there are many other rooms he could've gone into... oh and Master Bruce do be careful about three or four stairs down...there's a gap in staircase..." Bruce heeded Alfred's warning and jumped down to the floor when he found the gap.

"You two need to get along...you're going to apologize to him..." Alfred put down the garage bag down and followed Bruce. The two made it three more steps before the ground under them shook. The two exchanged glances before the two ran to the Batcave. However neither of them found any sign of the super powered teen. Bruce started to call for the boy but all he got as a response was silence and the elevator coming down behind them. Alfred and Bruce turned around to see the metal doors open and Discord, with a bowl of lettuce and carrots, walk out.

"Did you two feel that?" Discord threw a carrot in his mouth as he focused his attention to his shirtless boyfriend.

"Yes we did...we thought it was you... and before anything else...Alfred?"

"I would like to apologize for angering you, Master Discord." Alfred bowed in front of Discord, who popped another carrot into his maw.

"Don't stress it, dude. It's fine, I forgave ya." Bruce stepped to the side and let the two talk things out for the time being.

"Oh yes that's right carrots calm you down fairly easily."

"Yep and they're pretty good, so was that an earthquake or do have to leave the house again?" Alfred and Discord turned to Bruce.

"It's possible and yes, also tomorrow we're getting you a costume to wear, this is the last time I'm letting you go out underdressed."

"Alright Big man. So I'm gonna be naked this time?"

"No, go find something to wear." Bruce went to change into his well armored skin tight suit. Discord stayed where he was and munched on the food in his bowl. When Batman joined his allies he found that Discord had a white fluffy skirt that went down to his knees. "Clever, that'll have to do for now. Ready?"

"Yep...don't throw these out ok?" Discord handed the bowl to Alfred, who took it and nodded. "Thanks, also when's the last time you got vacation days?"

"Discord, Alfred will be here when we get back, although I'm glad you're getting along, it's time to inspect the city." Batman walked over to his trusty car and opened the top.

"Got it Big B, bye Alfred." Discord jumped in the car and when the top closed, the two were off.

"Tomorrow I'll began your official training and you'll get your own utility belt."

"Busy day tomorrow, neat."

"So how long will you stay...calm?"

"No idea maybe a few hours... depends if something happens to you."

"What do-"

"Hey I think hear something."

"What is it?"

"Hmm it's hard to make out but it's heavy, well that's being dramatic, someone is carrying around heavy metal..."

"Where?"

"Five blocks then make a left then a right and hurry the person is picking up speed..." Following the given directions the duo came to find a truck speeding down the opposite lane. Batman turned the car around and gave chase.

Batman tailed the truck but when he was about to blow out the tires, the back doors opened revealing a man with large metal gloves with yellow half circles on them. The man turned the circular dials and slammed his hands on the ground, creating a massive earthquake. Batman tried his best to dodge the falling debris, maneuver through the quaking earth and keep up with the speeding truck but it was a tough job to do.

Batman took a small detour, changed streets, and had a smoother time keeping up, Batman turned back on to his previous lane, crashing into the side of the truck and drove it into the side of a building.

"You really like to express your dominance huh?"

"To an extent." Batman opened the top of his car and jumped out, he was soon joined by his protégé. Batman hurried over to the driver seat, while Discord went to the back to find it completely empty.

"Hey Batman it's empty..."

"Here too, found the gas petal forced down, they must still be around here..."

"Unless they had a back up car..."

"It's possible...I uncovered a few things that I'll run through the computer...anything back there?..."

"Well let's see what I can pick up..." Batman moved back from the front of the truck, already having his findings secure, to check on his protégé, who had his own way of scanning the truck. Discord's eyes glowed a neon blue as he stood in front of the open truck.

"Fine anything?"

"Unfortunately nothing we don't already know...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Right! What now?"

"We figure out what was destroyed and analyze what we have."

"I hope the car will be alright..."

"Come, we have things to do."

"There's only one thing I want to do..." Discord jumped on Batman as he walked back to his car, Discord wrapped his arms and legs around his mentor.

"Discord..."

"AND THAT'S MAKE YOU HAPPY! You probably were thinking I meant naughty things, well! That's a given."

"Discord..."

"Yah huh?"

"I can't open the car door with you binding my arms."

"Oh right, sorry big man." Discord slid down Batman's back and let his mentor do his thing. With the top open and the driver in his seat, Discord jumped in to join his strong detective. Batman made a U-turn and found the destroyed building. He looked around, aside from the building itself there wasn't any other real damage, so Batman took his partner home.

Once the car was parked the two got out, Batman went to his super computer while Discord inspected the car.

"Wow this thing is strong, not even a dent...impressive...what's it made out of?"

"..."

"Batman..."

"..."

"Batman?"

"..." Discord turned to see his mentor hard at work.

"Oh you're doing your thing, alright..." Discord walked over to Batman and let his hands traveled down from his neck to his stomach. "I'mma go up and munch on some carrots... probably crash in your room...want anything?"

"That's ok, good night." Discord kissed Batman's exposed jaw then continued to kiss him. Batman tried to continue his research but he soon just crossed his arms and waited for the arousing onslaught to end. The black speedo that was combined with grey tights were getting painfully tight. Batman groaned, mentally, as the kisses kept coming, he would stop his boyfriend if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't sexually active for so long and now he has this cute lad who's all over him.

"You know I have this fantasy, a goal per-say, it's that Batman takes me while, let's just say it's against his better judgment, during the batsignal. I already had a goal of making you hard with out using my powers cuz what's the fun in that? mind if I check?" Discord's hand slowly went down to the sideways bulge in the skin gripping tights. Discord pressed on the organ and rubbed the covered member.

Discord got down on his knees, between Batman's legs and pulled down on the tight fabric, and along with the underwear, the massive organ was freed from its constricting confinements.

"Discord...we shouldn't-" Discord took the organ into his mouth and effectively shut his mentor up. Discord started soft, doing little by little, but he adapted quickly and was able to take in the whole organ after a few determined tried. Batman looked down and locked eyes with his partner, looking into those blue lust filled eyes, both Batman and Bruce knew things were going to change around here. And the worst part both men were completely ok with it.


End file.
